Cyrodiil: Seat of Sundered Kings
|image = Beyond Skyrim Seat of Sundered Kings banner.png |developer = |game = Skyrim |version = |location = |nexus-id = |sw-id = |moddb = |afkmods = |darkcreat = |assimil = |alliance = |external = https://beyondskyrim.org/projects/cyrodiil/ |suppress-char= }}Cyrodiil: Seat of Sundered Kings is a new land for , added by Beyond Skyrim. This mod will add the Imperial homeland of Cyrodiil. On July first, 2017, they released a playable proof of concept mod by the name Beyond Skyrim - Bruma for PC and later for Xbox one on August 31st. Background Story The developers kept most information about the story under wraps for the time being, but they have revealed that a major plot element of the Cyrodiil storyline will involve the assassination of Emperor Titus Mede II triggering a succession crisis in the Empire, resulting in a fierce fight for the Ruby Throne between several different factions of nobles. But amidst all the nobility's infighting, an old threat from the underground rises once more, and threatens to overshadow their petty squabbles. Creatures These are some of the various creatures you can find: * Ayleid Lich * Ayleid Skeleton * Ayleid Pelinaga * Ogre * Wolf * River Troll * Rat * Zombie *Goblin * Scamp *Minotaur * Mask Bear * Brown Bear * Timber Wolf Weapons Here are some of the unique weapons that you will find *Ayleid sword *Ayleid dagger *Ayleid bow *Ayleid arrow *Alessian Sword ( most of the time under fort pale pass and serpent's trail ) *Alessian War Axe ( most of the time under fort pale pass and serpent's trail ) *Flamelight Spire *Glenroy Blade ( during the quest in cloud ruler temple) *Glenroy Empowered Blade ( after completed the quest in cloud ruler temple) *Hvitbrand ( end of quest with captain of bruma's guard) *Pilgrim's Cadguel *Goblin Sword *Goblin Staff *Minotaur Axe *Cyrodilic iron sword *Cyrodilic iron dagger *Cyrodilic iron axe *Cyrodilic iron greatsword *Cyrodilic iron warraxe *Cyrodilic iron mace *Cyrodilic steel sword *Cyrodilic steel dagger *Cyrodilic steel axe *Cyrodilic steel greatsword *Cyrodilic steel warraxe *Cyrodilic steel mace Armors and clothes Here are some of the unique time of armors you will find in Beyond Skyrim Bruma *Garridan's Mithril Helmet ( found at end of frostfire glade) * Ancient Lich Helmet * Boots of Mixashi ( fort pale pass) * Colovian Fur Helmet * Colovian Fur Armor * Colovian Fur Gaunglets * Colovian Fur Boots * Cyrodilic Iron Helmet * Cyrodilic Iron Armor * Cyrodilic Iron Gaunglets * Cyrodilic Iron Boots * Cyrodilic Iron Shield * Cyrodilic Leater Helmet * Cyrodilic Leater Armor * Cyrodilic Leater Gaumgle * Cyrodilic Leater Boots * Goblin Shield * Mithril Armor * Mithril Boots * Mithril Gauntlets * Mithril Helmet * colovian fur hood ( 3 colors) * nibenese mage hood * Synod hood * Synod robe * Reverant Necromancer Mask * Reverant Necromancer Hood * Reverant Necromancer Gloves * Reverant Necromancer Robe Ingredients *Alkanet *Aloe Vera Leaves *Bergamot Seeds *Blackberries *Blueberries *Cairn Bolete *Clouded Funnel *Colovian Nuthatch Egg *Damica Redwort *Dryad Saddle Polypore *Eastern Wallcreeper Egg *Elf Cup *Emetic Russula *Flax Seeds *Goblin Wax *Golden Kingfisher Egg *Green Stain Cup *Gypsy Moth Wing *Heartlan Highfin *Ironwood Nuts *Magus Mint *Mandrake Root *Milk Thistle Branch *Minotaur Horn *Motherwort Sprig *Mountain Lion Teeth *Nibenay Snapper *Nibenese Silverbird Egg *Ogre Teeth *Onion *Rainbow Fish *Red Onion *Rice *Scamp Skin *Steel Blue Entoloma *Summer Bolete *Wisp Stalk *Wood Wabler Egg *Wormwood *Yellow Amonita Dungeons (incomplete) Here are the dungeons that are currently in Beyond Skyrim: Bruma. * Rielle (Ayilied Ruin) * Sedor (Ayilied Ruin) * Anga (Aylied Ruin) * Serpent's Trail (Cave) * Northfringe Sanctum * Bruma Caverns (Cave) * Frostfire Glade (Cave) * Freezwind Hollow (Cave) * Boreal Stone Cave (Cave) * Underpall Cave (Cave) * Cutpurse Hideout (Cave) * Red Ruby Cave (Cave) * The Beast's Maw (Cave) * Toadstool Hollow (cave) * Plundered Mine (Cave) * Unmarked Cave (Cave) * Gutted Mine (Mine) * Frozen Grotto (Cave) * Silver Tooth Cave (Cave) * Hjalti's Refuge (Cave) * Capstone Cave (Cave) * Outlaw Endre's Cave (Inaccessible) Cities And Settlements * Bruma (City) ** Bruma Stables * Applewatch (Settlement) * Greenwood (Settlement) * Frostcrag Spire (Settlement) * Crentulius Farm (Inaccessible) Forts And Watchtowers * Fort Pale Pass (Fort) * Bruma Eastern Watchtower (Watchtower) * Bruma Western Watchtower (Watchtower) * Fort Horunn (Abandoned Fort) * Fort Urasek (Inaccessible) Other Locations *Whitewood Creek *Shrine of Namira *Lakeside Retreat *Hunter´s Shack *Gautierre Manor *The Sentinel *Dragonclaw Rock *Cloud Ruler Temple *Reman´s Fist *Camp of The Devout *Skyrim Border Gate *Rock Creek Camp *Mountain Watch (Currently inaccessible) Note this list is not complete. Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: New Land Category:Skyrim: Beyond Skyrim